Meeting the Ninja Turtles
by Smarty 94
Summary: GDN takes Debby, Randy, Theresa, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, the Titans, Duncan and Courtney to New York to meet his adopted family, but also run into trouble with the Foot Clan and Karai, who also happens to be GDN's ex-girlfriend.
1. Letter from an Old Mentor

We see GDN and Debby walking down the sidewalk talking.

"What could I say? I'm very good at all kinds of gymnastics." Said GDN.

"Doesn't mean that you have the right to show off." Said Debby.

"Come on, they knew that they didn't have what it takes to triumph over me in that contest." Said GDN.

The two then entered the mansion.

"You must have had a good master." Said Debby.

"Yes I did." Said GDN.

Robin entered the area with an envelope in his hands.

"Hey GDN, you've got a letter." Said Robin.

"Where'd it come from?" asked GDN.

"I don't know, but it does smell like sewer water." Said Robin, giving the envelope to GDN.

GDN inspected it and saw that on the return address was the name 'Master Splinter'.

"Master Splinter?" said GDN walking into the living room where Randy, Theresa, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, the other Titans, Duncan and Courtney were at.

"You know someone named Splinter?" said Debby.

The other overheard this.

"Someone's got a splinter?" asked Spongebob.

"Spongebob, he means that there's someone named Splinter." Said Courtney.

"Oh, someone named 'Splinter' has a splinter?" said Spongebob.

Courtney sighed before turning to Duncan.

"I can't take much more of this, try talking to him." Said Courtney.

"No way. The last time I did that, he thought that smearing peanut butter on himself would make him warm." Said Duncan.

Cyborg knew what Duncan was talking about.

"Oh yeah, that time. Still can't believe he did that. The dog wound up getting the wrong idea about Spongebob." Said Cyborg.

"So tell us. Who is this Master Splinter that you know." Said Starfire

"Where do I begin? Master Splinter was my mentor in ninjitsu, but he was more than my mentor, he was my adoptive father." Said GDN.

"Wha-?" said Beast Boy.

"You had a father this whole time?" said Randy.

"All I had was a mentor." Said Robin.

"Bruce Wayne?" said Spongebob.

"How do you know all these things?" asked Robin.

"Anyways, me and Master Splinter had a bit of a falling out and I never heard from him ever since." Said GDN.

Duncan began to tear up.

"Now there's someone that has father issues. I NEVER GOT TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH MY FATHER!" Duncan began to cry.

"Come here." Courtney hugged Duncan.

"That's right, just hug it out." Said Beast Boy.

"You think you have father issues? I'm the spawn of a demon." Said Raven.

"DEMON!?" Spongebob pulled out a cross and a bible.

Theresa took the things out of Spongebob's hands.

"She's only half demon." Said Theresa.

"Oh, I keep on forgetting about that." Said Spongebob.

"So anyways, why haven't you been in touch with your master?" asked Cyborg.

"I did something dishonorable many years ago." Said GDN.

"What?" asked Debby.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe sometime later." Said GDN.

"You going to read that letter that's been in your hand for a long time." Spongebob pointed to the letter that GDN was still holding.

GDN looked at it before giving it to Spongebob.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Why don't you read it." Said GDN.

"Okay." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob opened the letter and put on his glasses and read the letter.

"Oh my god. Say's here that he wants to see you." Said Spongebob.

"You should consider seeing him again." Said Debby.

"What? After what happened many years ago? No way, I'm very sure that he's still sore about it." Said GDN.

"Hey, the letter says that he wants to see you again. He must really miss you." Said Spongebob.

"He's got four other kids that he lives with, I'm very sure that he doesn't want to see me." Said GDN.

Duncan stopped crying.

"Wait. He's got four kids, what did he do, marry a sewer rat?" asked Duncan.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said GDN.

"Yes please." Said Duncan.

"Forget it, I'm not going back." Said GDN.

"What happened between you and your master is in the past, I'm very sure he forgot about it." Said Mike.

"Look, just go back to your master's home and talk with him. In fact, we'll go with you." Said Zoey.

"You'll really do that?" asked GDN.

"I'll only do it because I've got an opening in my schedule." Said Raven.

"I'm doing it just so I can meet who you were raised by." Said Debby.

"Aw, thanks guy's." said GDN.

"Quick question." Said Spongebob as he pulled out a cross and bible, "Is it too late to exorcise Raven?"

"Why does he live here again?" Raven wondered.

Later that day, the group got their things packed to go to GDN's Master Splinter's home.

"He lives in New York City, I'll tell you more when we get there." Said GDN.

"Let's do it." Said Theresa.

The group then left the mansion.


	2. The Sorcerer contacts Shredder

Meanwhile in New York City, Shredder, Karai, the Kraang, Dogpound and Fishface (all from TMNT 2012) were working on a plan to defeat their enemies.

"Those turtles are very tough." Said Dogpound.

"You're telling me, they are definitely embarrassing us." Said Fishface.

"They're embarrassing you because they are using things that a normal ninja would never use." Said Shredder.

"There's got to be a way to defeat them for good." Said Karai.

"Indeed, but how?" said Shredder.

Just then, a Kraang computer was beeping and a Kraang droid looked at who was calling and turned to Shredder.

"A message from someone that is called the Sorcerer." Said the Kraang droid.

"Show it." Said Shredder.

The Kraang droid turned on the computer and the Sorcerer was shown on it.

"Hello Shredder." Said the Sorcerer.

The group became surprised after hearing that.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Shredder.

"Not important right now. What is important is that we each want to destroy our enemies." Said the Sorcerer.

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Dogpound.

"Stand down Bradford." Said Shredder before turning back to the Sorcerer, "What are you offering?"

"An alliance to defeat each of our enemies for good. I'll give you something that can help you to defeat your enemies, and in exchange you'll help me defeat someone that's been giving me lots of trouble." Said the Sorcerer.

"Who am I targeting?" asked Shredder.

The Sorcerer pulled out one of his crystal balls and showed an image of a familiar golden dragon, shocking Shredder and Karai.

"Him again?!" Karai said in anger.

"Never thought I'd see him again. I'll help out." Said Shredder.

"Perfect, you'll need this." The Sorcerer sent some green stank over to Shredder's hideout, "You got an empty jar?"

A Kraang droid pulled out a glass jar, opened it and the green stank entered the jar before it was closed.

"What is this stuff?" wondered Fishface.

"That's stank, use it on someone that's feeling down and that person will turn into a monster, thereby destroying anything in its path. I'll be in touch." The Sorcerer then disappeared from the screen.

"So what do we do now?" wondered Dogpound.

"Find Gold Dragon, destroy him and the turtles." Said Shredder, "And I know who to use this so called stank on."


	3. Meeting the Family

Back with GDN, Debby, Randy, Theresa, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, the Titans, Duncan and Courtney, they were in an RV that Duncan was driving and made it to New York City.

"Well, this is where I grew up." Said GDN.

"I was picturing something else." Said Robin.

"Gotham City?" said Mike.

"Do you know everything about me?" Robin said.

"Sure we do." Said Duncan.

"Richard 'Dick' Grayson, born to a family of trapeze performers. Lost them because of a trapeze accident which involved the wires being loose and mainly the fact that they never had a net underneath them when performing the act. Adopted by Bruce Wayne, eventually found out that he was Batman and worked with him as Robin. Then the two of you had a falling out and left him and became the leader of the Teen Titans." Said Spongebob.

"The abridged version would have been better." Said Beast Boy.

"That was the abridged version." Said Spongebob.

"Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" wondered Beast Boy.

Raven got up in Beast Boy's face.

"Because you never pay any attention." Said Raven.

"Enough talk, lets enjoy the moment." Said GDN.

"Right." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah, let's enjoy it." Debby hugged her boyfriend.

"You know, there's always one thing I always wanted to do in the city." Spongebob ran off and back now holding a chisel and hammer, "Just did it."

"What'd you do this time?" asked Mike.

"Nothing big, just recreated the Statue of Liberty." Said Spongebob, pulling out a picture of the new Statue of Liberty which looked like Spongebob dressed up as lady liberty.

"You changed a very well-known American landmark to make it look like you? Nice, up top." Duncan held his hand up high and Spongebob and Duncan gave each other five.

"Could we forget about the new Statue of Liberty for one minute and go to my home?" said GDN.

"Right, where are we going?" asked Duncan.

"I'll tell you." Said GDN.

Duncan drove the RV some more.

Later, the group was at a manhole cover that leads to the sewer.

"Oh hell no. You didn't say anything about us going into the sewer." Said Cyborg.

"My family lives here." Said GDN.

"In a place that smells like toilet water, no way." Said Duncan.

"You guy's said that you wanted to come with me." Said GDN.

"Mostly for emotional support." Said Cyborg.

"I came to ruin Lady Liberty's image." Said Spongebob.

"Okay then, you'll end up arrested for ruining her image." Said GDN, "The cops won't stop until they find a sea sponge that looks more like a kitchen sponge."

Spongebob became scared after hearing that.

"GET ME INTO THE SEWER SYSTEM!" Spongebob removed the manhole cover and jumped into the sewer.

"That was easier than I expected." Said GDN.

"We aren't going to just stand here all day, let's get it over with." Said Raven.

"Hold it; I am not going down there." Said Courtney.

"The nerves of such people." Duncan said to himself as Courtney wrapped her arms and legs around Duncan, "Anyone that doesn't want to put their feet in the sewer, wrap your arms and legs around someone."

Debby, Theresa and Zoey wrapped their arms and legs around GDN, Randy and Zoey.

"Okay now let's move." Said GDN.

The others made it into the sewer system and began following GDN.

"This place is terrible, who'd want to live here?" said Raven.

"Someone that has to keep to himself." Said GDN.

"I always thought alligators lived here." Said Spongebob.

"That's a myth." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into an alligator and Spongebob smacked him, turning Beast Boy back to normal.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"I know a fake gator when I see one." Said Spongebob.

"Enough, we're here." Said GDN.

The group saw that they were at what looked like an abandoned subway gate as Debby, Theresa, Zoey and Courtney got off of GDN, Randy, Mike and Duncan.

"So, you lived at an abandoned subway station eh?" said Cyborg, "I could get use to this."

"I'll bet." Said Raven.

The group entered the hideout and looked around.

"Anyone here?" said GDN.

Suddenly, Spongebob heard something and stopped everyone from moving another step.

"Hold it, I hear something." Said Spongebob.

"What?" asked Zoey.

"It's coming from somewhere." Said Spongebob.

A dagger was flying towards the group and Spongebob held his hand up as the blade part went through his hand, shocking everyone.

Are you okay?" asked Zoey.

"I'll live." Spongebob removed the dagger from his hand and the hand healed up very fast, "I can heal faster than an average human being."

"Of course, I've got to remember that." Said Mike.

"What I don't get is why someone would throw a dagger at us after entering the place." Said Robin.

"Could be a surprise attack or a booby trap." Said Duncan.

"BOOYAKASHA!" said a voice coming towards the group; Duncan punched the person several feet away.

"Dude, that's not something seriously dangerous, that's one of my brothers." Said GDN.

"A giant turtle that just yelled something in Japanese?" said Raven.

"Wait a minute." Spongebob looked at the turtle and recognized him, "I remember him, he's the reason that I was able to defeat the Joker."

"That's who you befriended at Comic Con?" said Mike.

"Well, he only helped me regain my confidence. I was able to deduce that he was a real turtle." Said Spongebob.

"Dude, what just happened." Said the turtle that Spongebob recognized as Mikey.

"You were knocked out cold Mikey." Said GDN.

"What." Mikey recognized the voice and saw GDN and became happy, "G, you've returned."

GDN and Mikey hugged each other.

"It's great to be back." Said GDN.

"Mikey, who is it." Said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw three other turtles named Leonardo or Leo, Donatello or Donnie and Raphael or Raph.

"Guy's, look whose returned home." Said Mikey.

The other turtles saw GDN and became surprised.

"He's back." Said Donnie as he and the other turtles hugged GDN.

"I know." Said Raph.

The others were confused.

"Are my eyes acting up? Cause I see three other turtles." Said Starfire.

"No, that's currently happening." Said Duncan.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a voice.

The group turned and saw a teenage girl named April O'Neil (TMNT 2012).

"I thought that was another turtle." Said Mike.

"Check it out April, he's back." Said Donnie.

April saw that GDN has returned.

"I don't believe it, you're back." April hugged GDN.

"I know right?" said GDN.

"If you're looking for Splinter, he's in the training room." Said Leo.

"Sure, why don't you all get better acquainted with each other?" Said GDN as he left the room.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"So…any of you from around here?" Zoey asked nervously.

In another room, a humanoid brown rat wearing a robe named Splinter (TMNT 2012) was meditating when he heard something.

"Enter." Said Splinter.

GDN entered the room and kneeled in front of his old master. Splinter opened his eyes and saw GDN.

"I see that you've received my letter." Said Splinter.

"Yes Sensei, I did. I apologize for what I did a long time ago." Said GDN.

"Don't worry about it, the past is the past. What matters is that you're back." Said Splinter.

"Indeed. Quick question, are you aware of the fact that Mikey was at San Diego?" asked GDN.

"I'm aware of that. I sent the turtles to find you, but the others sent Mikey with a tracking device to plant on one of your friends to track where you were at." Said Splinter.

"What? You had Mikey plant a tracking device on Spongebob just to find where I live? That's very personal, don't you think?" GDN said angrily.

"I did it because me and my sons missed you." Said Splinter.

"Hold on a second." GDN exited the room.

"Kids these days." Said Splinter.

GDN walked over to Spongebob, lifted his left arm and saw a small tracking device and removed it before leaving.

"I thought that was a fourth nipple." Said Spongebob.

"You've got a third nipple?" asked Courtney.

"Unfortunatly yes." Spongebob pulled his pants down a bit and revealed that he had a third nipple on one of his butt cheeks, scaring everyone but Raven.

"What, you never seen a third nipple before?" said Raven.

GDN returned to the training room and showed the tracking device.

"Perfectly disguised as a third nipple." Said Splinter.

"He thought it was a fourth nipple." Said GDN.

"Never mind that." Said Splinter, "The reason that was placed on him was because we all missed you. You could never turn your back on family."

GDN realized that Splinter was right.

"True." Said GDN as he hugged Splinter.

Later, GDN and Splinter walked out the training room and saw the others.

"Guy's, this is my Master Splinter, Sensei, these are my friends, my girlfriend Debby Kang." GDN introduced Debby.

"I was picturing a human." Debby whispered into Donnie's 'ear'.

"You'd be amazed." Said Donnie.

"Randy Cunningham, Theresa Fowler, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob Squarepants, Duncan and Courtney." Said GDN.

Spongebob became shocked when he saw Splinter.

"Giant Rat!" Spongebob pulled out his pet snail Gary, "Sick him Gary."

Gary looked at Splinter and instantly hid in his shell.

"Your snails a coward." Said Duncan.

"Shut up." Said Spongebob.

Splinter looked at everyone and said, "Anyone that doesn't have any real fighting experience step forward."

Debby, Theresa, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, Duncan and Courtney stepped forward.

"You've each got potential inside of yourselves." Said Splinter.

Splinter walked in front of Theresa.

"You're a baton twirler I presume." Said Splinter.

"Correct." Said Theresa.

Splinter then walked in front of Spongebob.

"You can do the impossible. Also, you managed to defeat a clown using a lead pipe and trickery. Am I right?" said Splinter.

"How'd you know?" asked Spongebob.

"I saw the news." Said Splinter.

"I see." Said Spongebob.

Splinter walked away from Spongebob.

"You've each got gifts. Therefore, I'll train each of you to be ninja's." said Splinter.

"Awesome, when do we start?" said Mike.

"Tomorrow morning." Said Splinter, "I've got to get a sponge bath. Come along walking sponge."

"This is going to be very embarrassing." Said Spongebob.


	4. Karai and GDN's History

Back at Shredder's lair, Karai was hitting and slashing a punching bag with GDN's face painted on it as Dogpound, Fishface and the Kraang were watching.

"She's been going at that punching bag for a good 3 straight hours." Said Fishface.

"Why does the one called Karai have a problem with the one that is called the Gold Dragon?" asked a Kraang droid.

"Because the two had quite the history with each other." Said Dogpound.

"Kraang has no knowledge." Said another Kraang droid.

"It's not a very pretty story." Said Dogpound.

Karai slashed the punching bag in half.

"Do you guys really want to know the story?" asked Karai.

"Well, guess it can't hurt." Said Fishface.

"You don't want to hear it. You'll thank me for telling you later." Said Dogpound.

"It all happened a long time ago." Karai began as an image of Karai and GDN in gymnastics class was shown.

"_We first met in gymnastics class in Kindergarden and instantly became friends._"

Now, an image of the two eating with each other was shown.

"_Our friendship grew into a romantic relationship by the time we started middle school. We started seeing each other on a regular basis._"

An image of the two walking was now shown.

"_Eventually, I asked him to meet my father._"

An image of GDN meeting Shredder was shown and GDN had a shocked look on his face.

"_After meeting each other, GDN left like a gentleman._"

Now GDN was shown running to a window.

"_I'm outta here!_" said the flashback GDN as he jumped out the window.

We then see Shredder and Karai looking out the broken window.

"_You've got quite the boyfriend._" Said flashback Shredder.

"_You have no idea._" Said flashback Karai.

An image of Karai looking at her cell phone with an angry look on her face was shown.

"_Unfortunatley, I received a text from him stating that the relationship was over. I didn't take it well._" Said present time Karai.

Shredder now had an arm around Karai.

"_I can't believe it; he dumped me after meeting you_." Said flashback Karai.

"_It's okay Karai, if we ever see him again._" Flashback Shredder made one of his swords come out, "_I'll kill him._"

The flashbacks ended.

"Because of that, we were never able to go to the middle school dance." Said Karai.

Dogpound turned to Fishface.

"I told you that you didn't want to hear the story." Said Dogpound.

"Uh, excuse me." The group turned and saw the Sorcerer on the communicating screen, "I couldn't help but overhear the story."

"What's it to you anyways?" asked Karai.

"I could help you some more." Said the Sorcerer, "I just know for a fact that the Gold Dragon currently has a girlfriend."

Karai became interested.

"I'm listening." Said Karai.

The Sorcerer sent some more stank over to the lair and a Kraang droid grabbed a glass jar and put the stank into it.

"Use that additional stank on his girlfriend. That way, he won't be able to take on two monsters at once." Said the Sorcerer before signing off.

"Perfect." Said Fishface.

"Two for one, nice." Said Dogpound.

"Now I can get my revenge on my ex for what he did to me." Said Karai.


	5. Training the New Students

The next day at the turtle's lair, Splinter was helping Debby, Theresa, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, Duncan and Courtney choose their weapons.

"A ninja must always have a weapon of his or her choice. The weapon will choose you as you choose it. Choose one that is best suited for you before training begins." Said Splinter.

The group started looking for a good ninja weapon that suits them. Spongebob pulled out a Naginata and used it a bit before accidentally tossing it over onto the tree.

"This is definitely not agreeing with me." Said Spongebob, "For some reason that lead pipe I used to defeat the Joker agreed with me."

Spongebob pulled the Naginata out of the tree before returning to the weapon closet and pulled out a Nun-Chuck and used it a bit, he spun it on his arms, legs and into one of his holes and out the other holes for a while before grabbing it.

"Just perfect." Spongebob grabbed another Nun-Chuck and left the weapon closet.

Duncan pulled out a mace and was amazed by it.

"What is this, are you going to train or kill someone while training?" asked Mike.

"Who cares, this is going to be awesome." Duncan left the weapon closet.

Theresa pulled out a Bo Staff and began twirling it.

"I can twirl stuff so why not?" Theresa left the weapon closet.

Courtney pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it.

"I could get use to this." Said Courtney.

She accidentally shot the arrow and it hit Spongebob in the butt.

"YEOW! MY BUTT!" said Spongebob before he pulled out the arrow.

"It's going to take you time to get used to it." Said Duncan.

"Shut up." Said Courtney as she left the weapon closet.

Debby pulled out a scythe and a purple katana, used them a bit."

"These'll be good choices." Debby said before leaving the weapon closet.

Mike pulled out a nun-chuck and inspected it.

"I wonder how Spongebob did what he just did with the nun-chucks?" said Mike.

"I have no idea, he's just a person with special abilities I guess." Said Zoey.

Mike tried to spin it on his arm, but the nun-chuck hit him in his right eye, knocking him onto the floor, Zoey turned around and became shocked when she saw that her boyfriend has a black eye.

"Oh god, are you okay?" asked Zoey.

"The nun-chuck didn't agree with me." Said Mike.

Mike got back onto his feet and put the nun-chuck back into the weapon closet.

"One of these should be best suited for me." Said Mike.

"Maybe this one will do you." Zoey said pulling out an inazuma and giving it to Mike.

Mike swung it once, but was hit in the back very hard.

"I could use a chiropractor right this minute!" Mike said in pain.

Splinter pressed Mike's back very hard and a cracking was heard. Mike stood up strait. Splinter took the inazuma from Mike and gave him two dragon headed Sais, one red and one blue.

"Try these." Said Splinter.

Mike used the Sais and found that he can use them very well.

"This I can get used to." Said Mike leaving the weapon closet.

Zoey pulled out a gold techi, used it a bit before realizing that it's agreeing with her. Zoey left the weapons closet and sat down with Splinters new students.

"You have chosen your weapons as they have chosen you. Wise choices." Said Splinter.

"I only chose the mace because it looked very cool." Said Duncan.

"You may think that it was only because it looked like the weapon of your choosing, but like I said, the weapon also chooses you." Said Splinter, "But eventually, you'll have to use another weapon just so you won't get too used to using the weapon that you currently use."

"That makes perfect sense." Said Spongebob.

"You've no idea what he's saying do you?" asked Courtney.

"Not a clue." Said Spongebob.

"As of this moment, your training begins. But first…" Splinter sat down and showed his feet, "Someone give me a foot rub, it's been a long time since I had a good one."

The group looked at Splinters feet and they looked disqusting.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" they all said.

"Well, we'd better get rubbing." Said Debby.

"Yeah, rub some feet that look like have never been in a shoe." Said Zoey.

"But, who's going to do it?" wondered Theresa.

"As the person with the most coolest weapon, I choose that…" Duncan pushed Spongebob over to Splinter, "Spongebob."

"No way, I already gave him a sponge bath yesterday. And I was the sponge!" said Spongebob.

"I ain't doing it either." Said Courtney.

"Okay, so there's only one way to decide fair and square who has to rub the rat's feet." Said Duncan.

"ONE, TWO, THREE NOT IT!" everyone but Duncan said at once.

"Dammit." Said Duncan before sitting in front of Splinter, "Okay Master rat, give me your feet."

Splinter kicked Duncan into a wall, shocking everyone.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Duncan said weakly.

"Might as well give it a try." Mike pulled out a pair of glassed and put them on before sitting in front of Splinter, "After all, not a lot of people would hit a guy with glasses."

As Mike was about to rub Splinter's feet, the rat used his tail to grab Mike's glasses and attack him with them.

"Okay, he hit a guy _with_ glasses, that's well played. At least he didn't kick me into a-" Mike was interrupted when Splinter kicked him into a wall.

"I spoke to soon, didn't I?" Mike asked weakly.

"You think?" Duncan said sarcastically and weakly.

The others realized that Splinter is fooling with them.

"Will someone just rub my feet already, I'm getting foot fungus." Said Splinter.

"Oh, are we allowed to give you a foot rub?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob sat down in front of Splinter, but as Splinter was about to kick Spongebob into a wall, the sponge grabbed the rat's foot before it could hit him. The girls became shocked. Duncan and Mike got back on their feet and saw Spongebob holding Splinter's foot.

"Must have hit my harder than I thought. I could see Spongebob holding Splinter's foot." Said Duncan.

"No, it's really there." Said Mike.

Splinter tried to attack with his tail but Spongebob jumped out of the way as Splinter tried to attack once more, but Spongebob avoided the attack.

"Very good. You were able to figure out that I was trying to deceive you. Your opponent will always try and trick you. You need to think like your opponent." Said Splinter, "Now, you're free to train away."

Splinter left the room as Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, GDN, Randy and the Titans entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Did that come out of Beast Boy's mouth or Mikey's mouth?" asked Randy.

"Never mind that, look at what's going on." Said Mike.

The group saw that Spongebob and Duncan stood on opposite sides of the room and pulled out their weapons.

"Let's do this." Said Duncan.

"Ready when you are." Said Spongebob.

Duncan charged at Spongebob who did the same thing. The battle was on as the two dodge each other's attacks.

"You're good." Said Duncan.

"This is only our first day." Said Spongebob.

"Well I play by prison rules." Duncan said as he slammed the mace on Spongebob's foot before smacking him across the face with it.

"Oh so it's those rules we're using eh. Two can play that game." Spongebob smacked Duncan across the face with one of his nun-chucks before putting in into one of his holes and it came out one hole and into the other over and over again until Spongebob grabbed it and smacked Duncan on the foot.

"Many years of karate." Said Spongebob, "No ninjitsu whatsoever."

"You fought very well for some guy that's very crazy." Said Duncan.

"And you may look like a gangster, but you fought with the heart of a jaguar." Said Spongebob.

"Now to do some real training." Said Theresa.

"Yeah." Debby, Zoey, Mike and Courtney agreed.

The real training began as Theresa practiced twirling he Bo Staff like it was an ordinary baton while Donnie was teaching her. Courtney tried to shoot an apple off of Beast Boy's head but kept on missing. Duncan helped her out and sometime later, Courtney managed to do it. Spongebob took some nun-chuck training with Mikey. Leo trained Debby and Zoey to use their swords. Mike learned to use his Sais as Raph taught him. Two days later, Theresa, Debby, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, Duncan and Courtney somehow managed to finish their training.

"You managed to finish your training in very little time? I'm surprised." Said Splinter.

"We're very fast learners Sensei." Said Duncan.

"Dudes, come on, the night patrol is starting." Said Mikey.

"Did that come out of Mikey's mouth or Beast Boy's?" wondered Courtney.

"Who cares, it's time we go back to the surface." Said Cyborg.

Soon, everyone but Splinter left the lair.

"I've got a feeling that this isn't going to end well." Splinter said before he began to meditate.


	6. Fat Drago Joins Shredder

Back at the Shredder's lair, Shredder, Karai, Dogpound, Fishface and the Kraang were talking to the Sorcerer.

"So you now have two jars of stank if I recall correctly." Said the Sorcerer.

"Correct." Said Fishface.

"So what do you plan on doing with them?" asked the Sorcerer.

"I plan on using them on Hamato Yoshi and that gold dragon's current girlfriend, thereby turning them into monsters. That way, I'll be able to destroy both Hamato Yoshi's disciples and the gold dragon at once." Said Shredder.

"I fear this won't be an easy task." Said Dogpound.

"Of course it won't be easy." Said a voice.

The others turned and saw an obese figure in the shadow.

"Who do you think you are trespassing into my lair?" asked Shredder.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and revealed himself to be Fat Drago.

"Names Fat Drago, the most dangerous mob boss on the planet." Said Drago.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fishface.

"I've come to offer my services to help you with your plan." Said Drago.

"What could you possibly do to help us? You've only one hand." Said Karai.

Drago held up his hand.

"I wasn't always missing a hand. My hand was made entirely out of jade. It could turn into any weapon I wanted it to turn into. Until that cursed Duncan cut it off with a sword." Said Drago.

"Allow me." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer used his powers to recreate Drago's jade hand.

"Better?" asked the Sorcerer.

"Much better thank you." Said Drago.

"What brings you hear?" said Dogpound.

"I escaped prison and have a feeling that Duncan is here in the city. And someone sent me to offer you an opportunity to join his army against the forces of good." Said Drago.

"Sounds very tempting. I'll do it." Said Shredder, "In return, you help me with my problem."

"I won't fail you." Said Drago.

"Now that that's over with-"Sorcerer stopped when he saw something in one of his balls.

"What's this? This Hamato Yoshi you keep talking about has some new disciples." Said the Sorcerer.

"WHAT!?" said Shredder.

"I fear that one of this Hamato Yoshi's new disciples is Duncan." Said Drago.

"Bradford, Xever, Karai! Send the best Foot soldiers to stop these new disciples of Hamato Yoshi." Shredder told Dogpound, Fishface and Karai who instantly left before he turned to Drago, "And you, follow them."

"Yes sir." Drago left with Karai.

"Hamato Yoshi will regret the day he ever met me." Said Shredder.


	7. GDN and Karai Meet Again

With the heroes, nighttime has fallen. GDN as the GoldDragonNinja, Debby, the Turtles, April, Randy as the Ninja and the Titans were on the rooftop looking all over the city.

"So you do this every night eh? Not as good as what I did that one night." Said Robin.

"What did you do one night?" asked Donnie.

**Flashback**

Robin and Starfire were making out outside Robin's room. The two went into the room and closed the door. Robin opened the door once more and put a red tie on it before closing it. Sonic walked by the door and saw the red tie and instantly knew what was going on.

"Aw geez, if the two of you are that desperate, go get an apartment. For crying out loud Robin, your mentor is Batman, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne." Sonic said before walking off, "Now no one else will get to sleep."

**End Flashback**

'Damn right none of us got any sleep. The two of you were going all night." Said Beast Boy.

"Did that just come out of my mouth?" said Mikey.

"No it didn't." said Raph.

Just then, they heard some panting and saw Theresa, Mike, Zoey, Spongebob, Duncan and Courtney lying down next to the fire escape.

"Maybe we should of helped them up here." Said Cyborg.

"You think?" said Raven.

The group then heard something on the streets and saw Dogpound, Fishface and Fat Drago walking the streets.

"It's Dogpound, Fishface and some fat guy with a jade hand." Said Donnie.

"Some fat guy with a jade hand? Let me see." Duncan looked over the roof and saw Drago, "How do you like that, it's Fat Drago, the most dangerous mob boss on the planet. Haven't seen him since he got arrested for ordering the hit on the Tabooties. Managed to get his hand back I see."

The others were confused.

"Fat Drago?" Raven asked.

"Fat Drago is an evil crime lord that wanted to kill the family that Duncan was watching." Debby said, "Me, Duncan, Cyborg, Randy and GDN battled his thugs before Duncan battled him and he was arrested."

"Who is this Randy that you speak of?" Randy said, trying not to let anyone else know who he is.

Spongebob removed his mask and his ninja outfit turned back into his standard clothing.

"To late Cunningham, she already knows." Said Spongebob.

"How?" asked Randy.

"You and the ninja both have the same body structure. Also, you're never around when the ninja's around." Said Debby.

Randy took the mask out of Spongebob's hands and put it back on as his ninja outfit came back.

"It's that obvious?" said Randy.

"Hey, I was able to figure it out first." Said Spongebob.

"True." Said Randy.

"Something just doesn't make any sense." Said Duncan.

"That someone else knows that I'm the ninja just by paying attention?" said Randy.

"No, how did Drago get his jade hand back? I sliced it off by myself." Said Duncan.

"He must be some type of lizard." Said Mikey.

"I hope that came out of Beast Boy's mouth." Said Cyborg.

"It didn't." said Beast Boy.

The group then saw that Dogpound, Fishface and Drago was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd they go?" wondered April.

Her question was answered when a jade anvil sent Duncan to the other side of the building. Everyone saw that Dogpound, Fishface and Drago were on the same roof as them.

"Fat Drago." Said Duncan.

"Duncan." Said Drago.

"It's been a while." Said Duncan.

"Too long." Said Drago.

"I see that you've regained your hand." Said Duncan.

"I can see that you're now in possession of a mace. The kind that ninja's use." Said Drago making his hand bigger.

Duncan swung his mace as Drago was about to attack. Both forces collided.

"BOOYAKASHA!" said Mikey.

"I know that didn't come out of my mouth." Said Beast Boy.

The fight was on as Duncan continued battling Drago. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, GDN, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Debby and Courtney battled Dogpound. Raph, Randy, Theresa, Beast Boy, Raven, Mike, Zoey and Spongebob battled Fishface.

"What's wrong Drago, you're starting to seem a little slow." Said Duncan.

"I'll show you slow." Said Drago as he shaped his jade hand into a chainsaw.

Drago was about to attack, but Duncan dodged.

"You seem to be getting weaker Fishface." Said Raph.

"It's you who's getting weaker." Said Fishface.

Just then, they heard something coming and saw Karai and other foot soldiers coming. Soon Karai reached the rooftop and GDN recognized her.

"Karai?" said GDN.

Karai looked at GDN and didn't look happy.

"YOU!" Karai said angrily.

Spongebob saw a gong and used one of his nun-chuck's on it and the fights ended.

"Where did that gong come from?" asked Robin.

"I have no idea." Said Spongebob.

"Dude, you know her?" asked Randy.

GDN sighed.

"Unfortunately yes, she's my ex-girlfriend." Said GDN.

The heroes gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" asked Debby.

"Come on, it aint that bad." Said GDN.

Everyone gave him the 'yeah right' look.

"Okay it's very bad, she's related to the Shredder." Said GDN.

"WHA-"everyone but the turtles and April said.

"Damn right she's related to Shredder." Said Dogpound.

"Now that you're here." Karai pulled out a sword, "I'm going to kill you for breaking up with me with a text message."

Quickly thinking, Randy pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it onto the ground.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Randy said as he and the heroes disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Great, not 30 seconds Karai show's up and they disappear." Said Dogpound.

With the heroes, they were on another rooftop, having a serious talk with GDN.

"You broke up with her by text? Not cool dude." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay, this whole bit of Mikey and Beast Boy sound the same is starting to confuse me." Said Mike.

"You don't break up with her by way of text; you do it in her face." Spongebob pulled out a megaphone and spoke to Raven through it, "IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME!"

Raven's eyes turned red.

"I will eat your soul for that!" Raven said in a demonic voice.

Spongebob screamed and jumped off the building as Raven's eyes turned back to normal.

"Works every time." Raven said in her normal voice.

"Why'd you do it by text?" asked Robin.

"I just couldn't believe that she was related to the Shredder." Said GDN.

"I could put up with anything that sponge boy could do, but I'm drawing the line at you dating an enemy." Said Duncan.

"Hey, the past is the past. We're still friends right?" said GDN.

He saw that everyone but Debby and Leo were on the roof.

"Look, I'd of gotten over the fact that you dated someone in the past, but you dated the daughter of an enemy." Debby left the building.

"Well Leo, you can't blame me right?" asked GDN.

"You might have dated someone in the past, but it was someone that was in cahoots with the Shredder. I thought you were my brother, but I was wrong when you left New York." Leo jumped off the roof.

"LEO!" GDN said before he began to cry, "Leo?"

GDN just stood on the roof sad, it was official, he was a lone warrior once more.


	8. Things Start to Get Terrible

At the turtle's lair, the group has returned and Splinter saw that GDN wasn't with them and that everyone was mad.

"Where's my son and why are you all mad?" asked Splinter.

"Because your son didn't tell us that he dated someone that was related to the Shredder." Said Courtney.

"I couldn't believe he did something like that." Said Spongebob.

"He just had to end it by text message." Said Theresa.

"I still want to know where he is." Said Splinter.

"We left him on top of a roof." Said Zoey.

"I just can't believe that he did something so horrible to his ex-girlfriend and not tell me about her." Said Debby as she sat down on the couch with Raph's pet turtle Spike and Gary the Snail.

"I saw that coming." Said Splinter.

Everyone became surprised.

"You knew the whole time?" said Cyborg.

"Unfortunately yes. Let me tell you a story." Said Splinter.

"Not another story." Said Raph.

"It's about GDN." Said Splinter.

"How bad can it be?" asked Leo.

"Several years ago, when I found out that my son was dating Karai, I didn't take it too well." Splinter began as we see a picture of Splinter looking at GDN with an angry look on his face.

"_We had a serious talk, and by talk I mean that I wound up letting my anger get the better of me._"

We then see GDN with his mouth open meaning that he was speaking.

"_After that talk, he told me that he wished that I never found him when he was only a young defenseless child, and just like that, he was gone._"

We now see GDN leaving the sewer for good.

"_He never returned._"

We go back to the present.

"But Sensei, he dated someone that was related to Shredder and he deserved it." Said Debby.

"True he deserved it, but I could have kept my anger in control that day. It was the reason we never kept in touch with each other. It's in the past, so the question you should ask yourselves is this: Are you going to let the past haunt you, or are you going to let it flow by you?" said Splinter.

"Well, we should go to the surface and get some fresh air, maybe even a slice of pizza at some pizza parlor." Said Mike.

"Can we come?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, not a good idea. But if you were living in Toon City, that's a whole other story." Said Robin.

"Debby, Spongebob, Zoey, you stay here with the turtles and Splinter in case something happens." Said Mike as he and everyone but, the turtles, Splinter, Debby, Spongebob and Zoey left.

"So, anything else to do here?" asked Spongebob.

Meanwhile, GDN was still on the roof top, still sad about his friends abandoning him.

"I can't believe it. What have I done? It's all my fault; I should have been honest with them from the start about Karai. My problems have just started." Said GDN.

He failed to notice that Dogpound was sneaking up on him.

"Not quite, your problems haven't even started." Said Dogpound.

GDN was about to turn around but was knocked out by Dogpounds very big hand. Dogpound then picked up GDN and walked off.

"Now they've just started." Said Dogpound.

Meanwhile, Karai was at a manhole cover with the two jars of stank. She removed the manhole cover and dropped the two jars into the sewer.

"Time for some destruction." Said Karai.

The jars then broke and the stank went away, right after Karai put the manhole cover back before she left.

Back at the turtle's lair, Debby and Donnie were playing chess as the other turtles, Spike, Gary and Splinter were watching.

"He should have told me about him and Karai." Said Debby.

"No complaint there." Said Raph.

"Raphael, did you ever stop to think about why my son ended it with Karai?" asked Splinter.

"I figured it was because she had a controlling personality." Said Mikey.

"That can't be it, though it would be a good reason to end it." Said Leo.

"He ended it because she's related to the Shredder." Said Raph.

"True, but he also ended it to keep us safe." Said Splinter.

Everyone became confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Donnie.

"He ended it to keep us safe. If the relationship kept on going, she would have eventually found out where we lived and used that knowledge to destroy us." Said Splinter.

Everyone thought about what Splinter said and realized that he was right.

"Never thought that I'd say this in my entire life, but your right." Said Raph.

"Exactly, so will you forgive him for what he did?" asked Splinter.

The group failed to notice that the stank managed to make its way to the lair and it went into their noses. Then they even Spike and Gary turned into monsters. The monsters then destroyed lots of stuff.

In the training room, Spongebob and Zoey were talking about what they overheard Splinter saying.

"Splinter does have a point, GDN did end it to keep his family safe." Said Spongebob.

"But he still dated someone that's evil." Said Zoey.

"Look, let's go back to the surface and forgive him for what he did." Spongebob walked out the room and saw the stanked monsters and returned to the room, "As soon as we do something about the monsters that somehow made their way to the lair."

"What?" Zoey peaked out the room and saw the monsters and nearly screamed until Spongebob covered her mouth.

The monsters heard the noise and went to inspect it.

"Okay new plan, we go to the surface, find the others, tell them about what happened, maybe stop these monsters, then find GDN and forgive him for everything, then go to a tanning salon and get a very good tan." Said Spongebob.

"What does the tanning salon have to do with this?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, it just came out of my head." Said Spongebob.

The monsters made their way into the room. Spongebob grabbed a mace and made a hole through a wall as he and Zoey made a run for it. The two made it to a ladder and climbed out the sewer, removed the manhole cover before climbing out and putting the cover back on and putting a dumpster onto the cover.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Said Spongebob.

"Let's get out of here." Said Zoey as she and Spongebob ran off.

With the other heroes, they were at a pizza parlor talking about GDN's history with Karai.

"I cannot believe he would do such a thing." Said Starfire.

"Try believing the fact that he farts fire." Said Duncan.

Every woman but Raven became grossed out.

"He does that? No wonder we go through so many toilets." Said Beast Boy.

"Never mind the toilet issue, what about the issue about GDN?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm pretty sure he ended it to keep his family safe." Said Robin.

Everyone realized that Robin had a point.

"Good point, he ended it to keep everyone that he knows safe." Said Theresa.

"So, what are we waiting for, let's find GDN and forgive him." Said Mike.

Just then, Spongebob and Zoey ran into the parlor and stopped in front of the group.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Randy.

"We're being chased by monsters." Said Spongebob.

"Debby, the turtles and Splinter disappeared." Said Zoey.

The group looked outside and saw the monsters and recognized them.

"The monsters that are chasing you are Debby, Splinter, the turtles and the pets." Said Randy as he put on his mask.

"What, how did they turn into monsters?" asked Robin.

"The Sorcerer stanked them. But that's impossible. He can only stank someone in Norrisvile unless-"Randy then realized something, "Shredder has formed an alliance with the Sorcerer."

"We have to stop those monsters, but also find GDN." Said Starfire as she and everyone went outside to fight the monsters.

"I'm pretty sure GDN can protect himself." Said Raven.

Meanwhile, GDN regained consciousness and saw that he was in Shredders lair and saw Shredder, Karai, Dogpound, Fishface, the Kraang, Fat Drago and the Sorcerer on the communicating screen. He also noticed that he was tied upside-down in chains.

"Shredder, I should have known that you'd form an alliance with the Sorcerer." Said GDN.

"That's the gold dragon alright." Said the Sorcerer.

Shredder walked over to GDN.

"It's been a long time Gold Dragon." Shredder said before he punched GDN across the face.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Said GDN.

"That's the gold dragon? I pictured him a lot more different." Said Drago.

"Same here." Said Fishface.

"Oh, that's what he looks like." Said Dogpound.

Karai then kicks GDN across the face.

"You'll pay for what you did to me." Said Karai.

"Somehow I already did." Said GDN.

"For what you did to my daughter a long time ago." Shredder made his swords come out in front of GDN's face, "You'll pay with your life." Shredder returned his swords, "But first, time to make you suffer."

Shredder, Karai, FIshface, Dogpound and Drago proceeded to attack GDN in many ways possible.


	9. Making Up

After many minutes of beating up GDN. The Sorcerer told Shredder, Karai, Dogpound, FIshface and Drago to stop.

"He's had enough." Said the Sorcerer.

The villains stopped beating up GDN. Sure enough, he had lots of bruises.

"Now that that's over with, time to die." Said Shredder.

Shredder made his swords come out and was about to kill GDN, but the dragon breathed out black smoke and covered the entire room. The smoke soon cleared out and the villains saw that GDN had escaped. The chains were on the ground and a window was broken.

"How could you let him get away?" the Sorcerer said angrily.

"Hey, try seeing through lots of black smoke." Said Shredder.

"No argument there." Said the Sorcerer.

Shredder turned to Karai.

"Karai, you know what to do." Said Shredder.

"On it." Karai went to the broken window.

GDN had made it to the roof of Shredder's lair and leaned against a wall, grasping his shoulder. He then saw Karai coming towards him.

"Karai wait, we don't have to do this." Said GDN.

"No, we have to do this." Karai was about to slash GDN with a sword, but the dragon barley dodge it.

"Look, the past is in the past. We need to put it behind us." Said GDN.

"I'll put it behind me after I finish you off." Said Karai.

Karai tried to stab GDN, but he breathed out more black smoke. After it had cleared out, Karai saw GDN flying off. She then grabbed some chains and sent some wrapping around GDN's leg and pulled them. GDN then bit down on the chains and used very little of his fire breath to melt them and break free. He then landed on the roof.

"I don't want to have to do this." GDN pulled out one of his swords, "But you leave me no choice."

Soon, GDN and Karai began to fight.

Meanwhile, the other heroes weren't doing too well. They were on the losing end.

"Okay Cunningham, you fought monsters like this, now tell us how to revert them back to normal." Said Raven.

"All you got to do is destroy the one thing that they treasure the most." Said Randy.

"But what could we destroy that they treasure the most?" wondered Theresa.

"If I recall correctly, the turtles did sound exited to hear the word pizza so…"Duncan pulled out a bazooka and aimed it at the pizza parlor, "I'm destroying the pizza parlor."

Duncan shot out a rocket and destroyed the pizza parlor. The turtles returned to normal and Mikey began to cry.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not the pizza parlor!" said Mikey.

"Now Splinter treasures the turtles so we should injure them." Said Mike.

"Wait what?" said Donnie.

Theresa, Duncan, Raven and Beast Boy injured the turtles, turning Splinter and Spike back to normal.

"What just happened?" asked Splinter.

"You blacked out due to being very old." Said Duncan.

"I'm not that old." Splinter wacked Duncan in the private area with his stick.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Not the type of place I expect to be attacked in." Duncan said in a high pitched voice.

"Now, what does Gary treasure the most?" wondered Spongebob.

"He's got a shell, doesn't he?" said Starfire.

"Oh yeah." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob spun his nun-chucks around before using them to break Gary's shell, causing the snail to revert back to normal.

"Gary." Spongebob picked up the shell less snail.

"Meow." Said Gary.

Spongebob pulled out a replacement shell and put it on Gary.

"There, there Gary. It's alright." Said Spongebob.

"Now, how do we turn Debby back to normal?" wondered Cyborg.

"Probably should try to hold her off until GDN gets back." Said Mike.

"Lets." Said Duncan.

Back with GDN and Karai, they were still fighting. GDN was still blocking every attack Karai gave to him.

"This is crazy, the past is in the past." Said GDN.

"You'll pay." Said Karai.

Karai attacked once more, only for GDN to block and push her back to the edge of the roof.

"KARAI!" said GDN.

Karai's hand slipped and she fell. However, GDN grabbed her arm and set her gently on the ground, confusing her.

"I don't understand. Why'd you save me?" said Karai.

"Because a ninja's most powerful weapon is showing mercy. Besides you are still my best friend and we have known each other since we were in kindergarten. Remember?" said GDN.

Karai smiled and kissed GDN on the cheek.

"But this still doesn't change anything between us. Next time we see each other, you won't be so lucky." Said Karai.

"Maybe I will be." Said GDN.

"Perhaps you're right. You always have been lucky." Said Karai.

"True dat." Said GDN as he flew off.

Meanwhile, the other heroes were on the losing edge. Splinter however was able to hold his own. GDN then showed up.

"Debby stop!" said GDN.

The stanked Debby stopped what she was doing.

"It's about time he shows up. All my bones might be broken." Said Duncan.

"Same here." Said Raph.

"Look, I'm sorry about not telling you about Karai, I should have told you this. It would have been great if you'd have asked. I would never do anything to hurt you mentally or physically. What happened between me and Karai is in the past, you mean the whole world to me." Said GDN.

"Couldn't happened when we were still on the roof to say that?" said Courtney.

"Just role with it babe." Said Duncan.

The stanked Debby turned back to normal and saw GDN and hugged him.

"All's forgiven." Said Debby as she and GDN began to kiss.

"Get a room for crying out loud." Said Raph.


	10. The Turtles and Splinter Move in

At the Shredder's lair, the Sorcerer was berating Shredder, Karai, Dogpound, Fishface, the Kraang and Fat Drago.

"How could you let the gold dragon escape?! It's not a mutant turtle or anything!" said the Sorcerer.

"I've never dealt with something like that." Said Shredder.

"What do you expect us to do, fight fire with fire? It's not easy." Said Dogpound.

"Well, just be lucky that I'm giving you a second chance to stop him. If you fail me this time-"the Sorcerer was interrupted by Karai.

"This conversation is over." Karai pushed a button on the communicating screen.

"Wait what?" the Sorcerer said before he disappeared from the communicating screen.

"Thank you, now we don't have to deal with him anymore." Said Shredder.

"I think I just wet myself." Said Fishface.

"You can't wet yourself, you're a fish." Dogpound laughed.

"Never mind that, you guys are still part of my boss's league. You'll only be able to leave if he dies in any way possible." Said Drago.

"How so?" said Shredder.

"You see-"Drago was interrupted when he heard his phone ringing and answered it, "Hey boss." Drago became surprised after hearing something, "What, an evil scientist with an IQ of 300 has been discovered? Yes boss, I'll bring him into the league." Drago hanged up his cell phone, "Sorry guy's, I have to leave and recruit someone else into the league, so farewell for a while."

Drago then left the lair.

"So, what do we do now?" wondered Dogpound.

"I have no idea." Said Shredder.

Back with the heroes, they had returned to the lair and saw that it was destroyed.

"What happened to this place?" wondered Splinter.

Spongebob and Zoey looked at each other and tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Me and Zoey, we, uh... ate lots of chili burritos. And uh..." Spongebob was interrupted by Zoey.

"Our bowels began to act up and we..." Zoey was interrupted by Spongebob.

"Both let out some very big gas." Spongebob finished.

Mikey became grossed out.

"Oh gross." Said Mikey.

Zoey leaned over and whispered into Spongebob's 'ear' with gritted teeth.

"That's the best you could come up with?" said Zoey.

Spongebob leans over to Zoey and whispered into her ear.

"This place already smells like sewer water, they won't tell the difference." Said Spongebob.

"Good point." Said Zoey.

"Well, there goes the only place we were able to call home." Said Donnie.

"Now where do we go?" wondered Raph.

GDN came up with an idea.

"You could live with me and the others at Toon City." Said GDN.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Leo

"It's a good idea. No one cares about your appearance at Toon City. Unless you're an alien, that's why we keep telling everyone that Starfire's an alien with a skin condition." Said Randy.

"Let's go." All the turtles said at once.

"You're not going anywhere!" Splinter said sternly.

"Why not?" asked Mikey.

Splinter left the room and came back with hundreds of suitcases, shocking everyone.

"I don't know where to put all this luggage." Said Splinter.

Everyone fell on the floor anime style.

Later, Duncan's RV was filled with Splinter's luggage and everyone was crammed into it as Duncan was driving the RV.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Said Beast Boy.

"It isn't all bad. At least I have everything I need." Said Splinter.

"Everything you need? I've got to deal with lots of luggage in the RV. You could of just left some of the stuff at the sewer, placed a bomb in it, destroy the place and have the American government blame someone that isn't American." Said Duncan.

"Hey G, you know how I'm always happy to meet new people that I know will become friends?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah." Said GDN.

"Well, did you call Bugs about this?" asked Spongebob.

"No I didn't. He'll be surprised when he meets my family." Said GDN.

"I don't think Bugs will be too happy about this." Said Spongebob.

Later, back at the mansion, Bugs and GDN were having a serious talk.

"I'm not too happy about this. Letting a giant rat and giant turtles living here? That's a bit much, don't you think?" said Bugs.

"Seriously Bugs, they're my family, I almost lost them one time, and I'm not going to lose them again." Said GDN.

Bugs sighed and decided to comply.

"Alright they can stay, but they're your responsibility. If they do something crazy, they're outta here." Said Bugs.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Bugs opened the door to see a pizza man, the squeaky voice teen (The Simpsons) with five dozen pizzas.

"Pizza." Said the teen.

"Oh yeah, the turtles really like pizza." Said GDN.

"Ooh boy." Said Bugs.

In the living room, Donnie and Raph were petting Silkie and Bug's pet Tasmanian Devil Poochie, who everyone but Bugs calls Taz as Leo, Mikey and Splinter were sitting around.

"Boy, I gotta say, moving into this mansion was a good idea." Said Raph.

"Obviosly, now we're in a place where people respect us." Said Leo.

Bugs entered the living room with the five dozen pizzas in his hands.

"Okay, who ordered the five dozen pizzas?" Bugs asked sternly.

"That be me." Said Mikey.

"I regret letting them live here already." Said Bugs.


End file.
